


Ticklish Androids??

by Pastelbees



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Showers, These boys are both trans and it is not discussed in fic, Tickling, Trans Connor, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees
Summary: Hank and Connor have a lazy saturday and Hank learns something very interesting about his boyfriend during a shower together.





	Ticklish Androids??

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mutual showering and implied sexual content. Genitals are not discussed.

It was a lazy saturday. After a week of working a steady 9-5, no new cases having put them on the clock at odd hours and Connor being such a stickler for actually going to work as scheduled, the two were ready to waste time. So, as with almost every weekend since the revolution, since Connor moved into the spare bedroom at Hanks, and since Connor soon after moved into the only queen size bed in Hank’s room- the duo had a sort of 48-hour-long faux date.

 

It began in the bedroom, with lazy morning kisses which led to lazy morning sex (or something similar) which finally led to a very  _ very  _ lazy morning shower. Connor technically didn't need to shower as often as his human partner, but his desire for the intimate moments the two shared standing within the confines of the bathtub overpowered the part of him which argued for water conservation.

 

I wouldn't go so far as to say that their showers were something akin to a dance, but there was something in motion about them that rang predestined and mechanical.

 

Hank’s hands would tug at Connor’s soft brown hair, eliciting a quiet gasp from a man who had yet to find a reason for breathing. Connor’s fingers would leave red marks down his partner’s back as lips against a throat bared became teeth against skin.

 

Careful, careful words mixed in time with adventurous touch that begged for more more  _ more.  _ Hands above hips became nails desperately marking anything they could to stay in the moment of now now  _ now.  _ Because in the shower, lazy transformed to insistent transformed into an undying, intensifying need for one another and closeness and touch and-

 

Hank had turned Connor around when it happened.

The android was leaning against the man’s chest, his wet hair anything but the perfectly styled do that the outside world had grown accustomed to seeing from everyone’s favorite police detective. With his right hand against the wall of the shower and his left between his legs, his lover could imagine how they looked: Connor’s strong back against Hank’s soft, hairy stomach, Hank against the wall with the android’s hand right beside his head, palm against the tile. 

 

His arms were wrapped around his lover, his right against his chest twisting one of Connor’s nipples and the other joining Connor’s left. 

 

The fingers against Connor’s chest were travelling down, just brushing over his stomach, when it happened. 

 

The android began to laugh.

 

Well, it began as a giggle but Connor was not a being prone to the very human (or rather mammalian) habit of laughter or glee. So, within moments he found that from his giggling bubbled up and forth a full fledged episode of uncontainable laughter. 

 

Hank, on impulse, repeated the motion that was so similar to what he used to do to his friends when he was younger and more childish. He dug his fingers against the stomach of his battle trained, deadly, android boyfriend and tickled him with merciless abandon. Connor fell against his boyfriend but was held up by one strong arm as the ruthless action continued.

 

Hank was laughing now. It was only a matter of time until the two slid to a seated position on the floor of the tub. Connor, nude, tried to hop out, but was trapped by Hank’s equally disrobed embrace. He tried to return the action, but Hank seemed unaffected and the suddenly grumpy android realized he had lost the battle. 

“I don't think-  this is fair H-” Connor tried to say, though his giggles did not permit much conversation.

 

“Really? If it wasn’t fair they wouldn’t’a made you ticklish Johnny 5.”

 

Connor pulled away with intent and this time Hank let him, seeing that he wasn't trying to escape him but that he wanted to look his boyfriend in the face. His brows were furrowed, soft brown eyes confused, bottom lip held carefully between his teeth.

 

“Johnny 5 wasn't ticklish. You only made that reference because he was the only robot you could remember existing.” Hank tried to protest, Connor’s hand speedily moved to cover his mouth. He raised his brows, widened his eyes.  _ I’m so done with you,  _ his expression said. 

“Frankly, I’m offended you didn't just call me a furby.”

 


End file.
